The Things You Make Me Feel Tonight
by photographer02
Summary: Quin and Rachel are finally friends but tonight seems to be different for Quin as she looks at Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray is feeling a little different tonight. Hell with the "little" part. She is really feeling different tonight. Here she is in Rachel Berry's bedroom, looking around and trying to control her heartbeat. After being friends with Rachel for quite some time and have been hanging out together in each other's houses, she doesn't know why tonight feels any more different. Like she is hyper aware of how Rachel moves around the house with that ridiculously short skirt of hers; or how her expression changes for every single situation is going on every single minute that makes Quinn wishes to see how she looks like when she becomes….intimate with someone else. Blushing at that thought, Quinn continued to close her eyes and breathe in and out.

Hearing the bathroom door opened, Quinn looks up and sees her friend walking in the room that she was in, wearing nothing but a red towel that wrap tightly around her petite curvy body. Quinn couldn't help watching the drops of water slowly slipping down to her friend's obvious cleavage area that makes her lick her lips; wanting to taste that tempting tanned skin of Rachel's. Such thoughts should never be thought of especially when it is doing something extremely sinful towards your dear friend but such temptation of a sinful fruit to taste is just there for her to claim as her own.

As dirty thoughts keep flooding into her mind, Quinn couldn't help but close her eyes letting out a quiet moan to control her desires as she feels the familiar wetness between her legs and she tries so hard yet subtle, to get a friction by rubbing both her legs together on the bed she is on now. Even with lust and desire clouding her mind she could still hear Rachel's soft melodic singing probably going around the room to search for clothes to wear. Oh how Quinn wish to hear that voice moaning beneath and hearing Rachel scream her name to ecstasy. Everything about Rachel tonight has become a sinful fruit to have. What changed?

To gain some control, Quinn quickly hops out of the bed trying to control her heavy breathing and beating heart. If it is ever make sense, she could even smell the heavenly body scent of Rachel who is just a few feet away from her looking into the cabinets for something. The atmosphere is perfect with the unexpected dim-lights and music softly playing from the CD player at the corner of the room. Quinn could even feel the sexual tension in the air, probably from her as her friend, Rachel may not know what was her friend's actual thoughts were. Rachel is definitely the prey and Quinn needs to claim her and submit to the feeling of her desire for tonight.

Quinn moves forward to her object of desire and have to bite back a moan seeing her friend bending down low to search for something in the lower cabinet with her ass sticking out and the red towel barely covering it. Quinn couldn't take anymore of being away from the temptation as she stops just behind Rachel and lightly press herself against Rachel's ass and let out a moan of pleasure and gradually bringing her hands up to stroke Rachel's back and sides. She feels the body in front of her tensed and immediately standing up, wanting to protest what Quinn is doing to her but Quinn simple holds Rachel's waist and pull it tightly towards her so Rachel would not break free as she place kisses on Rachel's neck. She breathes in the intoxicating scent of Rachel and it is simply mouthwatering which she intended to taste very soon.

"**The things you make me feel tonight,"** Quinn said huskily to Rachel's ear as she gently lick the earlobe before taking it between her teeth and sucking it while her right hand find its way to the lower edge of the towel and went under to stroke the soft skin there. She growls slightly as she hears Rachel moaning and leaning heavily against Quinn. All the protests and confusion are gone and arousal is welcome to Rachel's flushed body as she feels the caress of her friend's hand touching her intimately underneath her towel and wishing for more for the night.

"**You make me want to touch you as a lover,"** Quinn whispered again, teasing Rachel as if it blaming Rachel for making her feel this way as her right hand dip lower to Rachel's pussy, groaning when she feels the growing wetness there that she will taste before the night ends. She could hear Rachel breathing heavily and gripping the cabinet in front of her while Rachel welcomes the intrusion and shamelessly pushes her hips forward so her pussy grinds on Quinn's cupped hand there. Rachel couldn't even stop herself moaning from the wonderful friction and uses her hand to press Quinn's right hand against her pussy more so it will give more friction as she grinds shamefully. Seeing this nearly makes Quinn to lose her control over Rachel so she pulls her right hand away from the tempting pussy and grins when she hears the whimpering sounds and Quinn turns her around to finally kiss those tempting lips.

Kissing those soft lips, Quinn would never imagine that it would taste oh so good as she takes Rachel's lower plump lips between her teeth and suck them hard. She feels Rachel placing her hands behind her neck in order to bring Quinn closer to her as Quinn did just that, by moving forward and push Rachel backward against the cabinet roughly. The gasp of pain and pleasure has been heard as Quinn continued her assault on Rachel's lip while she slowly takes off the offensive towel that has been covering Rachel all this while…..


	2. Chapter 2

As the towel drops to the floor, Quinn pulls away and drinks in Rachel's naked glory of a fine specimen that could wet everyone's fantasies to the core. Rachel somehow looks shy for being expose to her friend and soon to be lover as she shyly tries to take control by taking Quinn's hand that pulls Quinn out of her dirty thoughts, leading her towards the bed. Quinn follows her as she shamelessly watches Rachel's ass that looks firm yet soft to touch. As they near the bed, Quinn turns Rachel around wanting to kiss those lips hungrily that shows promises before the night ends before using her own body to push Rachel's petite body to collapse on the bed with a thud. As if Rachel is submitting her control over to her lover, she couldn't help moaning of the aggressiveness that is potentially showing from Quinn and desperately run through her fingers on Quinn's hair in order to not let Quinn pull away as she feels Quinn slowly pushing her up to the pillows.

Making sure that her lover is comfortably lying on the pillows, she pulls away despite the protests she hears from Rachel's pleas and undresses herself slowly while looking at Rachel in the eye giving a silent command to not move or touch her. Her arousal heightens even more when Rachel seems to be a good girl and puts her arms above her head and hold the headboard in order to not touch Quinn. This makes Quinn growl in delight for seeing such a submission in Rachel as she impatiently takes off the last remaining clothes of hers and settles on top of Rachel, naked. She lets Rachel's eyes drink in the sight of her before slowly lowering herself on top of Rachel, as if covering every inch with her body and both girls' gasp of the feeling of their bodies merge together as they can feel their perky breasts touching together and the feeling of their wetness and also their heartbeats. To tease Rachel even more, Quinn shifts her body a little so her right leg spreads Rachel's legs as she settles it firmly against Rachel's wet pussy while she uses most of her weight on Rachel as she kisses her ears…down to her jaw….down to her inviting neck and collarbone to worship as they need to be which kissing….sucking….nipping…and biting her to claim her this night while grinding her body deliciously, feeling every soft skin rubbing together with their hard mouth-watering nipples brushing each other. The heavy breathings and desperate cries and moans start to fill the seductive atmosphere of the room indeed.

"**Please Quinn….more please….Quinn…"** Quinn hears Rachel pleading desperately while she is now licking viciously against Rachel's hickey on her neck and collarbone and she chuckles lightly when she feels Rachel squirming underneath her and trying to grind her oh so wet pussy against Quinn's leg. She ignores Rachel's plea and continues to torture her with her body grinding and sucking her earlobe that rewards her with a loud moan from Rachel. She has found Rachel's weak spot indeed and says **"I want to pleasure you until you just want more…"** and slipping her left hand between their bodies to grope and pinch Rachel's nipple **"and more…."** And indeed, she will bring Rachel to ecstasy and make her screaming her name again and again.

Quinn swears that her right leg is really wet due to Rachel's wetness so she decides to pull away again, earning loud whimpers from Rachel who tries to bring her back in. **"Turn around and stand on fours,"** Quinn softly ordered her and Rachel immediately obeys her as she turns around and grips the headboard again while she wiggles her ass in front of Quinn clearly wanting Quinn to take the bait to pleasure her. Quinn licks her lips and she sees the wetness dripping out of Rachel's swollen pussy, begging to be lick and to be fuck. Quinn couldn't wait as she teasingly touches Rachel's wetness by stroking it up and down yet barely touching her erect clit. She sees Rachel whimpering and tries to push herself to Quinn's finger but Quinn firmly holds Rachel's ass and starts spanking her once….and then twice to gain her obedience as she still strokes her lightly. But to Quinn's surprise, Rachel seems to enjoy the spanking that gives attention towards her ass and naughtily wiggles her ass, taunting Quinn as she tries to push herself again to Lyra's finger which accidentally slips into her tight pussy and Rachel couldn't help but moan from the penetration as she naughtily fucks the finger…in and out….in and out….

Quinn couldn't help herself but be turn on as she feels her finger being penetrated in Rachel's pussy and the wetness is making the wet sounds as her finger goes in and out. She smirks with that thought and slaps the ass in front of her, making Rachel cries in pain and pleasure yet still wiggles and sticks her ass out like a good girl and fucking herself. **"So you love fucking my finger don't you?"** Quinn growled and the only response she gets from Rachel is having Quinn's finger fucking her faster than before. Quinn moans when she feels Rachel's wall tightening around her finger but didn't move her finger as she is fixated just watching Rachel but still not satisfied with the lack of response as she slaps Rachel's ass again. **"Answer me!"** Quinn demanded from Rachel as she hears Rachel's cries and moaning **"Yes!"** and continues fucking Quinn's finger again like her life depends on it. Quinn couldn't take it anymore as she feels her wetness pooling out of her pussy just by watching Rachel shamelessly. She places her hand on Rachel's ass in order for her to stop moving and slips her wet finger out and insert back with three fingers into Rachel's tight pussy. Rachel's loud cries can be heard as inner walls clenches around the fingers, welcoming the intrusion she waits for Quinn to fuck her as she needs to cum so badly. But Quinn has other plans indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ride my fingers,"** Quinn said as she stills her fingers that are deep inside Rachel's pussy, showing that she is serious with her words. Rachel starts feeling the frustration of wanting to be fuck badly and she feels Quinn is not giving her that as she tries to move her ass again in order to feel the penetration that she wishes to feel right now. The fullness she feels from Quinn's three fingers is a temptation to not resist and she begs **"Please fuck me…anything please…"** which sounds heavenly for Quinn. Quinn teasingly leans forward as she is just above Rachel and whispers huskily at the tip of her ears and said, **"You want to cum so badly don't you? You just love my fingers in you don't you?"** as she pulls her wet fingers in and out of Rachel in a torturously slow pace that drives Rachel wild. **"Yes…please fuck me…"** Rachel barely whispers as if she is shy of the confession and keeps moaning from the delicious feeling of being penetrated by her lover.

"**I bet you want to ride my fingers don't you? Be in control as your pussy tightens around my fingers while you scream as you cum, don't you Rachel?"** Quinn taunts her so Rachel would take the bait and seize such a lovely opportunity she would surely gain pleasure from, while Quinn feels the wetness dripping out of her pussy and she so wants to cum too. What she didn't expect is that Rachel turns her head and kisses Quinn hungrily and pulls away, looking through her eyelashes and innocently said, **"Yes please? I promise to be a good girl"** with her tanned skin being flushed and breathing hard with a few gasps of still being fuck by Quinn's fingers with a slight bounce of her breasts going back and forth. Ah, such a seductive viewing to look at.

With this, Quinn smiles and leans back as they both adjusted themselves by Quinn lowering Rachel's ass with her fingers that is still inside her; and Rachel pulls her body up slightly and holds the upper headboard. Quinn even places two pillows underneath Rachel so she could lay and support her right hand as Rachel lower herself a little and starts to slowly ride Quinn's fingers….going up and down….back and forth….and up and down…back and forth. It's a sight to see as Quinn stares at her fingers disappearing inside the warmness of Rachel's pussy and watching Rachel's ass tightening and untightening its muscles. She couldn't help but slide down her own left hand to her own pussy and moan at the dripping wetness there and starts stroking herself up and down her folds, feeling the slippery wetness and intense feeling as she watches and hears Rachel's cries as she seems to fuck herself in a ridiculously fast pace and then gradually slowing down to gradually picking up speed. Loud cries and moans from the young girls and the smell of sex are clearly in the air right now.

"**You like what you see?"** Rachel said between her moans and cries and clearly knows that Quinn is watching her every move. She wants to show Quinn that she too can control the situation by also seducing her in fucking her fingers like a wild animal. She decides to give her a show…just like that.

Watching her transfixed, Quinn said **"Oh fuck yes!"** and rubs her clit lightly that is swollen and erect. It's so sensitive that Quinn swears that she sees white flashes at the back of her mind. She knows that it wouldn't take long for her to cum hard after all the foreplay and the teasing tonight but she is willing to wait for Rachel to cum. She knows that Rachel wants to be in control now…wanting to tease and seduce her wildly while she fucks Quinn's fingers ruthlessly as it seems. Quinn can see the juices coming out of Rachel's pussy as it makes Quinn's right hand extremely wet, making the fucking even easier as she hears the loud wet slopping sounds as Rachel slams in and out, loving every single minute of it with her eyes shutting tight and loving the feeling while gripping the headboard harder as she cries out loud saying **"Oh fuck yes….so good….in me….faster…faster! Ooooh yes..."** And she did just that, riding it like her life depends on it as her breathing gets even heavier.

"**Oh my god…"** Quinn said as she watches her lover while rubbing her clit faster. She knows both of them are getting closer to the edge and Rachel's obvious cries has become even louder as she ruthlessly fucks her poor fingers that Quinn knows they are going to be sore the next morning but she didn't care. She even tries to stroke Rachel's inner walls with her oh so wet fingers whenever it slips inside Rachel for a second and Rachel loves it so much that she can feel herself going to cum hard as she grips the headboard harder and prepares herself for it to happen. Trying to make it last longer but unable to as Rachel's orgasm is building up too fast, she can't stop it from happening and finally let go. **"I'm cumming….fuck Quinn yes!"** Rachel screamed out loud as she experiences an intense orgasm even while still riding Quinn's fingers which she couldn't stop herself screaming from all the pleasure she is feeling right this moment. The intense orgasm to mini-orgasms continues as her pussy clenches Quinn's fingers painfully while her body couldn't stop shaking at all. Her mind went numb for a while and she tries to control her breathing...but then she hears Quinn saying, **"Oh god…oh god…cumming...I'm cumming…"** and Rachel manage to turn her head just in time to see her lover's face.

Seeing Rachel finally cumming brings Quinn nearly over the edge and she rubs her clit harder and harder, immediately feeling the orgasm coming up as she welcomes it while screaming Rachel's name. She sees Rachel watching her and licking her lips. Even through the orgasm, Quinn spread her legs to her so Rachel could see the juices leaking out of her pussy continuously as Quinn still rubs her clit and stroke her pussy knowing she was over-sensitive but willing to give a little show to Rachel by letting herself feel the mini-orgasms that's painfully pleasurable and her back arches as she couldn't stop herself saying **"oh fuck….oh god….fuck…"** countless of times until she couldn't take it anymore and finally lets her pussy to rest….for now. Both being satisfied for now, they finally look at each other with the hearts pounding hard.


	4. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

Photographer02


End file.
